Fast Times
by SleepingWithRoses
Summary: Amu Hinamori had a normal life in Seiyo High with her friends till the super popular band "Firestar" decides to join Seiyo.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, um, hi?:D This is my first fanfic EVAH! And I had this idea on my head for a long time, and I really think it sucks._.**

**Ikuto: It really does suck.**

**Amu: Don't be mean you jerk.**

**-Amu's POV-**

I walked down the street, It was Monday, the beginning of a new school year, actually my second high school year. I, Amu Hinamori go to Seiyo High School, I'm a 16 year-old teen, I have some weird parents and a little sister of 7 years. I also have my friends and just when I was talking about my friends…

"Hey Amu!" Utau screamed to me. Yeah, that's one of my best friends, Utau Hoshina. We have been friends since literally we were born. She is a blonde, almost always has her blonde hair tied up in two pigtails. She's kind of tall, a bit taller that I. But her best characteristic is her amazing voice. Since we were in kindergarten she loved to sing, she always won awards at school festivals.

"Amu! Hurry up!" Rima screamed too. How the hell can someone so small scream so loud? Rima Mashiro, my other best friend. She and I met in middle school, at first I thought she hated me because she rarely spoke to me in class but then we got assigned on this school project and was required to be done at someone's house. Rima came to my house and suddenly on that afternoon BAM! We became best friends.

"Amu-chi! Why are you so slow?" Yaya screamed along with them. Yaya Yuiki, the most childish girl I have ever met, but I love her. When we met in middle school she suddenly came to my desk asking me random things and asking me if I liked candy. At first I was weird out but I got used to it and now she is my best friend as well.

So I have a perfect life, family, friends, a great school, nothing disturbing my peaceful life.

"Stop shouting at me guys," I said "you girls know I'm not gonna move my ass faster."

"Well you should Amu, if we get late to school today it's gonna be your fault." Utau said acting like my mother.

"Relax Utau, it's the first day of school," but then I remembered something. "by the way guys, which classes do you have?" I asked them.

"I have at first Algebra II, then English, Chemistry, Calculus, P.E and at last World History." Utau said. I can't believe she didn't even check her schedule to see them, when the hell did she memorize them?

"Oh my God! Me too Utau-chi!" Yaya said -or shall I say shouted- happily. "Me too." Rima said in a bored tone.

"Let me check my schedule," I said while I took out my schedule. "Let's see…"

I went through the schedule. English, Calculus, World History, Algebra II, Chemistry and P.E…God must hate me, I have NONE of my classes with them, while them three had them ALL together.

"Guys…I have none of my classes with you…" I said still not believing my bad luck.

"WHAAAAAAAT?" They all said in union with shocked faces. "Yup, not even ONE class with you three, so I guess I'll only see you guys at lunch." I said the obvious.

"No way Amu-chi!" Yaya said loudly, why can't she have a quieter voice?

"Oh well what can we do." I said accepting my luck now.

When we arrived to school I saw girls chatting away, or more like squealing. I heard some say 'Oh my God, I can't believe they're coming to Seiyo High!' and 'I'm sure they'll fall in love with me.' The last comment was sure made by a slut, but getting back on track. Who the fuck is coming to Seiyo? Must be important for the girls to be squealing like this.

"Hey Utau, are you hearing the girls comments?" I whispered to her. "Yeah, I heard that it's a group of famous people, a band maybe." She whispered back.

Hm, a band? Which band could it be? They must be a boy band because of the girls screams. I hope they're not some jerks.

"DUDE I CAN'T BELIEVE FIRESTAR IS COMING TO SEIYO!" a random girl screamed from the top of her lungs. Seriously do they want me to go de- wait…Firestar? That's the band they're talking about? PLEASE TELL ME THEY'RE JOKING. No, it can't be that stupid jerk guy band is too famous to come here. It must be a fake rumor. Yeah, I'll go by that.

Seriously, I hate that band since my little sister Ami started to like them. It's not that their music is bad, its the guys in the band, they look like total jerks. The band is made of five members. Kairi Sanjo, the pianist, he looks like he is only into music and won't pay attention to anyone. Nagihiko Fujisaki, the drummer, well he doesn't look so bad, when I see him on the TV with my sister he always answers questions from fans and all of that. Tadase Hotori, the bassist, he actually looks a bit girly so I sometimes doubt if he's straight. Kukai Souma, the rhythm guitarist, he is the 2nd biggest jerk on the band, he mostly ignores everything and laughs not taking anything seriously and plus he's the best friend of the #1 jerk of the band. And last, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, singer and lead guitarist, he really is the biggest jerk in the ENTIRE world. He literally doesn't give a fuck. I also heard on the news that he's a playboy which makes me hate him more. Those guys are all hot, which I guess that's the reason every girl in this world loves them. I accept they're hot but I hate them. Ugh.

Just when I came to my senses I heard the school's speaker turning on.

"ATTENTION SEIYO STUDENTS! EVERYONE GO TO HALL NUMBER 1!" the director said through the speaker. Why the hell would he want us to go to the hall on our first day?

I walked to the hall and took a sit between Rima and Utau.

"Hey Rima, do you know why the directo-"I was cut off by the director coming on stage.

"Welcome back students! I'm here to hope you a great start and to announce you something!" the director said through the hall's speaker.

"Today we have 5 new students joining us!"

Please don't tell me…

"I'm sure most of you know them…"

…that…

"AS FIRESTAR!"

…THIS IS HAPPENING!

Five attractive boys came from backstage and surely they were Kairi Sanjo, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Tadase Hotori, Kukai Souma and Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Ikuto walked to the director and held the speaker.

"Yo. We're Firestar."

**A/N:** Heh…hope it didn't suck so bad. R&R? Please? Pretty please?*cute dog eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

**FINISHED CH. 2 :D :D :D :D like a boss.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! And if I did Ikuto would be mine.**

**-Ikuto's POV-**

Today is my first day of class since a very long time. For how much time? Two years maybe? Oh well, the point is that today I'll start my studies in Seiyo High and as well for my friends which are also the other band members apart from me. Yup, we're Firestar. I can't believe all this started when we were all 13 years old when we promised that we'd be on stages with full audiences, it came true but sometimes I regret all this mostly because you don't have a private life and you always have to deal with annoying preps but I like to make music.

"Hey man! Why do you have a face of deep thought? Since when does Tsukiyomi Ikuto ever think?" Kukai said as he broke my thoughts with a big grin on his face. "Shut up Kukai, you're not one to talk." I replied to him. "HEY!" Kukai shouted with a mad expression. I chuckled, I liked to annoy Kukai.

"Ikuto you should not abuse from the dumb." Nagihiko said. "Yeah Ikuto, you should not abuse from…wait, NAGIHIKO!" Kukai now angry said. "See what I mean guys?" I said to the others. Nagihiko was laughing, Tadase was just chuckling and Kairi had a straight line for his mouth but I knew deep down that he was about to laugh.

"I hate you guys…" Kukai murmured.

We were about to enter the school grounds to go meet the director and,

"OH MY GOD IT'S FIRESTAR!" a random fan girl shouted.

…Oh shit.

"Guys…RUN!" I yelled. Just what I needed, freaking annoying girls chasing us. "OVER HERE GUYS!" Nagihiko shouted as he pointed to a door. We got inside and locked from the inside.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE DID THEY GO?" a girl screamed. "I think we lost them…" another girl said.

After we made sure that the girls were gone we got out from the little room.

"Thank God they're gone." Tadase said we a bit of relief.

"Yeah but we're gonna have to deal with this while we're here." Kukai said stating the obvious.

"Hey, I think I found the back entrance of the school." Kairi said. I'm thankful to have someone as Kairi as my friend.

"Okay we should go and find the director." Nagihiko said as we all nodded.

When we were inside we became alert for any psychotic girl that would attack us. There were some few close calls but we didn't get noticed.

Finally we found the director's office and we didn't know if we should knock or not. As I saw that nobody would do something I knocked for myself.

_knock knock knock _

"Em, is this the director? We're Firestar." I said with a bit of questioning.

The door suddenly burst open and had a man at the entrance. I looked at the rest of the guys and they had a 'what the fuck' expression marked on their faces.

"WELCOME FIRESTAR! I know this is rushed and we haven't met properly but I want you to introduce yourselves at the hall." The director said a little bit rushed. "I don't think that's the best idea-"

"OH COME ON! THE STUDENTS WILL BE HAPPY!" He said.

Maybe a bit TOO happy.

"Oh well…" I said giving up on not having to 'introduce' ourselves.

"Okay, get going to the hall number 1, I'll me all of you there." He said while he grabbed a speaker.

We got out of the office and headed through the hall trying to find the hall number 1 but we heard the school's speaker turning on.

"ATTENTION SEIYO STUDENTS! EVERYONE GO TO THE HALL NUMBER 1!" the director commanded.

We shortly found the hall, we were about to enter but Kairi stopped us. "Wait, I think this time we should enter from behind, I don't want to repeat what happened before." He said.

We all agreed and went backstage. We were waiting for the director to come. All we heard from outside were people chatting and preps gossiping.

"You guys ready?" the director asked. We all nodded at the same time and so the director left to the stage.

"Hey Ikuto what are you gonna say?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'll improvise" I shrugged.

"Welcome back students! I'm here to hope you a great start and to announce you something!" the director said through the hall's speaker.

"Today we have 5 new students joining us! I'm sure most of you know them…AS FIRESTAR!" that was our signal to get on stage.

We walked on stage and I took the speaker.

"Yo. We're Firestar." I said with a smirk on my face.

Then suddenly the girls burst shouting and squealing and a lot of 'KYA! KYA! KYA!' I think I'll continue my speech…

"Since today us, Firestar will be studying here in Seiyo High. We want to have normal teen lives at least for a while and we decided that going to high school would help, so that's all." I said and handed the speaker to the director. I could see that all the girls were squealing and what not. But I saw three girls in one of the rows that were not shouting and drooling for us. It was a blonde, a pinkette and another blon- wait, a pinkette? I have never seen a pinkette in my entire life. I could see that she also had eyes of that could be compared to honey.

The girl noticed that I was staring at her and she blushed. Aw, how cute. Wait what? Cute? Snap out of it Ikuto!

"Hey Ikuto, what are you staring at?" whispered Kukai. "Nothing…" I murmured but continued staring at the petite girl. She looks quite interesting.

_RING!_

The pinkette runned to the hall's exit at the sound of the school's bell. Hm, I wonder if she is in the same classes as me. Oh well, we'll have to figure that out.

"Hey man, which class do you have right now?" asked Kukai just when I was thinking about that. "Hm, let me check." I took out my schedule and searched for the first class. English, I'm good in English.

"English" I told Kukai with a bored tone. "I have Chemistry, so see you later!" Kukai said as he ran to his class.

The others had already gone to their class, guess I have to head to mine too.

I walked though the hallway trying to find English class. English, English, English, UGH! Where the fuck is the class?

Suddenly I saw a pink blur from the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw the small pinkette I saw before at the hall. She saw me and stopped her tracks and then blushed. She's so cute…wait, why am I saying all of this again? She still didn't say anything, maybe I should say something.

"Hi." I said with a bit of a smirk. She blushed and walked past me. "I have to get to class." She said quickly.

Wow, no girl has ever passed by my said just like that. She really is interesting. Wait, what was I doing before all of this? Oh yeah, searching English class.

English, English, English, Engli- AHA! English class. I walked into the class and everyone was in silence except for the teacher yelling at a student, but not any student, the petite girl I found very interesting.

"Hinamori! Why were you late? It's the first day of class and you're late, I can't believe this. Go take a seat on the fifth row." The teacher finished his scold to the girl which now I know that her last name is Hinamori I wonder which is here name.

The teacher looked up at me and smiled immediately. Bipolar much?

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto from Firestar, right? Pleasure to have you in my class!" the teacher said a bit too happy. "Go take a seat behind Hinamori. Hinamori Amu, raise your hand to let Tsukiyomi-san know his seat." The teacher commanded.

"Yes, Sensei" the girl lifted her arm so I could see where she sat.

I walked to the seat the teacher just gave me and sat behind her.

As the class started I tapped the girls shoulder. She turned around and before she could say a thing.

"So your name is Amu?" I smirked.

**HIT IT GUYS!**

**Amu & Ikuto: R & R !**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 IS HERE! YAYAYAYAY~**

**Ikuto/Amu: WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?**

**I had examsT_T**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!(though I wish I did)**

**-Amu's POV-**

Great…_fucking_ great.

Now the guy that I despise the most of the whole stupid band has to sit behind me and just to finish it off, for the whole year. Someone up there must really hate me.

I could hear that every annoying prep girl were whispering, pointing, and staring at me. Yay, let the rumors begin.

I felt a finger touch my shoulder, who might it be? Oh and that was sarcasm by the way.

"So your name is Amu?" he said with a smirk on his face. Why the hell is he even smirking?

"I'm not going to answer such an obvious question" I said and turned my back to face him.

"Hm, cool n' spicy type of girl?" he said. Actually I'm not like this; it's only to scare people off. But I'm not gonna tell him that!

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I spat at him. I've got to keep this side of me so that he won't be a problem later.

"It seems that you dislike me a lot" he said. No shit Sherlock.

"Yeah I do" I replied. But then I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I was turned to face him face to face.

"And why do you dislike me?" he said to me. I noticed that he had really nice eyes, cerulean colored eyes and I also noticed that he had perfect face structure and he also-

"HINAMORI! STOP DISTRACTING TSUKIYOMI-SAN!" the teacher yelled at me. Wait…at me? Why only at me? He should yell at Tsukiyomi too!

"Yes…" I said quietly and the teacher resumed his teaching.

After 2 minutes a ball of paper hit my desk. It must be from Ikuto, what the hell does he want now?

**I see you decided not to ignore me then.**

**Okay, now tell me, why do you dislike me? :(**

**Ikuto**

Okay I dislike him and everything but that sad face was really cute. Wait...what the hell am I thinking?

**Because I want, can, and it's free.**

**Amu**

I finished writing and passed the paper ball to his desk.

I heard him writing and 10 seconds later the ball landed on my desk.

**Come on, that can't be the real reason why you hate me,**

**Tell me, please :3 ?**

**Ikuto**

_RING!_

Saved by the bell! Time to run from this fool!

I ran to the classroom where the Calculus class was being held and picked the desk in the back corner of the room.

The class was going to start. Phew, Ikuto is thankfully _NOT _in this class. Well as might take a nap on this class, like I care for Calculus. But then I heard a knock on the door, who the hell is this late for class?

Hm a blue head? Who know- WAIT! Blue head? Oh no…

And yes, I said things before time. Ikuto _IS_ in this class.

I saw him talk with the Calculus teacher and the teacher gave him the desk in the back corner…but of the other side! Yes! He's not near me!

Okay, now where was I? Ah, yes! I was gonna take a nap.

I sighed and my eyes began to feel heavy…

_RING!_

Hm…class already finished?

"Class, I want all of you to be here punctual tomorrow. Hinamori! Especially you! The English teacher already told me about your behavior of being late to class.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I said getting up from my seat.

Okay, time for World History which the classroom is conveniently in the next room.

When I entered the class I noticed that the desks were for two people to share.

There were only two free seats. One would be with Ikuto and the other would be with the blonde guy from his band.

Let's see who do I prefer to sit with? A boy from the stupid band or an annoying boy from the stupid band?

I think I'll take the first option and that would leave Ikuto all alone, HA!

When I sat down I noticed that the blonde guy was staring at me.

"Hey, I'm Hotori Tadase. Nice to meet you" he said with a smile on his face. Wow, he was kind of nice.

"Hey…I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you too…" I said and I think I was blushing.

"Amu? What a pretty name!" he said with the same smile. Forget it, he's not nice, he's cute. I can't believe I thought he was gay before.

"Thank you Hotori-kun…" I replied. Blushing again…damn I have to get rid of this blush.

I heard the teacher starting to introduce herself and how the class was gonna be this yeah but then I heard laughs from outside of the classroom.

_BAM!_

"SUP! SOUMA KUKAI HERE FOR CLASSES!" the boy said with a big grin on his face. Well, now I have three band members in this class.

"Souma-kun! I won't tolerate this kind of attitude in my class! How dare you be so late?" the teacher said really angry about what this guy Kukai did right now.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Mrs. History!" he said to the teacher which was now red from the anger.

"HEY! MY GUYS HERE IKUTO AND TADASE ARE IN THE SAME CLASS, AWESOME!" he said still not giving a damn about the teacher.

"Hey Ikuto, looks like we'll be History partners this year!" he said happily. Let me guess, they're best friends.

"Hell yeah!" Ikuto said also happy.

"OKAY ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU TWO BE QUIET!" the teacher shouted and I think that made both of then shut up.

The class was passing by normally after that and I discovered that Tadase was a really nice guy. I'm really glad of having him as my partner.

Suddenly I saw a paper ball land on my desk. Damn.

**I'm gonna find you now on break so you can tell me why you dislike me…**

**Ikuto**

He's not gonna leave me alone until he knows right?

_RING!_

I got my stuff and said goodbye to Tadase and ran off.

"Where, where, where, where! I need to find a place where he can't find me!" I was shouting from desperation.

I know! The roof!

I ran up to where the roof was and sat beside the door.

"Thank God. He won't find me here" I said from relief.

I took out from my bag an apple and started to eat it.

But I don't get it. Why am I hiding from him? Why can't I tell him why I dislike him? Because it's stupid? No, that can't be it. Because he might laugh? No, that's not it either…

_BAM!_

"Finally, I lost them" I heard a deep voice that I already learned to recognize.

Cerulean eyes met honey eyes.

Fuck, he found me.

"So here you are" he said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, and why the hell are you here?" I said asking him and trying to change the topic.

"Well, I was going to find you but then a huge mob of fangirls wanted to attack me so I figured that I would get them lost if I came to the top of the school. So, I got to avoid the girls and find you. Double score!" he said as he punched the sky upwards. I chuckled, he _MAY_ be a tiny bit cute.

"Hey! I made you laugh! So you don't hate me after all" he said. Damn I thought he had already forgotten about it.

"I never said I hated you, I just dislike you" I said. I really don't hate him. Hate is a passionate feeling and I don't feel passionate for him in _ANY_ way.

"Okay then, why do you dislike me?" he asked while he sat in front of me.

"Well, your stupid band is full of jerks, you the biggest one because apparently you're a playboy" I said with a bored expression.

"Wait, me a playboy? Who the hell told you that?" he said with a complete 'what the fuck' expression on his face.

"Well the television only talks about you being a playboy with every single girl you meet" I said again with the same bored tone.

"Then the media is full of bullshit, I have only dated one time in my life" he said staring at me.

Yeah I knew it he dated thousand of- WHAT? ONE TIME?

"…Really?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah…you should not believe everything the television tells you" he said but now looking away from me.

Wow...then he's not that bad after all.

"…But you're still a jerk" I said with a little smile on my face.

"What?"

**PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE R & R :3 !**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**-Amu's POV-**

"Yep, you're still a jerk" I said with a teasing smile.

"How come?" he asked a bit offended, though I'm not sure if he REALLY is offended.

"You're annoying" I simply said. Maybe he really IS annoying. Who the hell keeps asking why I disliked them. Only him!

**-Ikuto's POV-**

"Oh c'mon, you're twice more annoying than I am, maybe even more. Oh, and your pink hair is a bonus" I said though I didn't really find her hair annoying. I really like it. It was different from the other girls' hair color.

"…WHAT?" You're saying my hair is ugly?" she shouted at me.

"No! I was just kidding! I really like your hair!" I said trying to apologize. I never though she'd take it that way.

"Yeah right! And I'm the queen of England!" she said sarcastically while she glared at me. Damn, I really offended her.

"Amu, sorry! I didn't think you'd take it seriously. I really like your hair. It makes you special" I was trying to saying sorry and she only kept glaring at me.

"Your hair makes you seem like a strawberry and strawberries are nice. So…you're nice?" I said not completely understanding what I just said.

"…" Amu only looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amu burst out laughing. This is the first time I hear her laugh. And damn, that girl had such a cute laugh.

"Seriously? So now I'm a strawberry?" she asked while she chuckled.

"Wait why am I laughing? I'm still mad at you" she said while she put a pout on her face.

Cute.

"Amuuuuu! Is there something I can do to make you not be mad at me?" I asked with sad face, which should make her forgive me.

"…No" she said still pouting.

I have an idea.

"What if I make you a song and then sing it?" I said with a grin on my face.

"What? No!" she said but I noticed a blush on her face. She's so shy.

"C'mon Amu! It'll be fun!" I said. I've got the song already in my mind.

"No!" she said. Too late. I started to snap my fingers.

_Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know...<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super fuckin' cute<br>And I can't stand it_

_I've been searching for  
>A girl that's just like you<br>Cause I know  
>That your heart is true<em>

_Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know...<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super duper cute<br>And I can't stand it_

_Let's sell all our shit,  
>And run away<br>To sail the ocean blue  
>Then you'll know,<br>That my heart is true yeah  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/n/nevershoutnever/cant_stand_ ]  
>Baby, I love you<br>I never want to let you go  
>The more I think about,<br>The more I want to let you know...  
>That everything you do,<br>Is super duper cute  
>And I can't stand it<em>

_You, you got me where you want me  
>Cause I'll do anything to please you<br>Just to make it through...  
>Another year<em>

_You, I saw you across the room  
>And I knew that this was gonna<br>Blossom into something beautiful.  
>You're beautiful.<em>

_Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know...<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super duper cute<br>And I can't stand it_

_Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know...<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super duper cute<br>And I can't stand it_

_And I can't stand it  
>No I can't stand it.<em>

I finished the song and Amu was just looking at me with her honey eyes, damn that girl has some nice eyes.

Amu hasn't said anything about the song and she hasn't stopped looking at me.

I passed my hand through her sight and she finally reacted…and blushed. So cute.

"So what do you think? Liked it?" I asked her. I wanted to know what she thought of it.

"Okay first, you don't love me. Second, we met today. And third, I'm neither cute nor beautiful" she said. So cold. "Though I'm impressed that you could make a song in just seconds" she said but a bit lower. Well, at least I impressed her.

"How do you even know that I don't love you?" I teased her. I put up my oh-so-famous smirk.

"SEE! You're teasing me! And you say that you aren't a jerk!" she said as she gave her back to me. "Oh, and if for some weird reason you DO love me, well then, I don't love you back" Ouch, that hurt.

"Well, how about if I love you as a friend?" I suggested her. Though it would be awesome if we could be mo- why am I thinking of this?

"Hm…okay" she said. I made her change from disliking me to being my friend. Nice.

"But I'm still not beautiful or cute" Stubborn isn't she?

"Yes you are" I said.

"No I'm not" she answered. Oh, so we're gonna play this game?

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am…DAMN!" I won.

"Perfect, now that you accepted it how about w-"

"I DID NOT ACCEPT ANYTHING!" she screamed while she blushed. And she says she isn't cute.

"Whatever you say…cute little Amu" I said with a smirk.

"UGH! You know what? I give up, I can't talk reason into you" she said annoyed.

She got up and started to walk to the door. Where the hell is she going?

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked also standing up.

"Well I'm hungry and there's a thing called food that I need to eat you know?" she said.

"Okay I'm coming with you" I said but she turned around quickly.

"Whoa, what about your fangirls? I definitely DON'T want to be attacked" she said.

"Pfft, they won't do anything" I said although, they worry me a bit.

"You better mark your words Tsukiyomi Ikuto" she said and started to walk downstairs.

**-Amu's POV-**

I, well _we_, went downstairs and the line to buy food was HUGE.

I can't believe it; we were up in the roof for about 20 minutes and the line from hell was still THIS big.

"Hey Ikuto I think I'm going to the snack machine. I'm not going to waste the rest of my break doing this stupid line" I said and pointed to the snack machine.

"Okay, I'm going with you too" he said. Oh well, I guess that he doesn't want to make the line though he could cut straight into line if wanted to, I mean, he's Tsukiyomi Ikuto, THE Tsukiyomi Ikuto from Firestar.

As I got closer to the machine, two girls stepped in front of me. What do they want?

"What the hell do you want?" I asked them. Hey, I'm not gonna waste more time.

"Are you dating Tsukiyomi-sama?" they asked me…well, _screamed_ at me.

Oh and what the fuck…'-sama'?

"No! What the hel-"

"OH THANKS GOD! TSUKIYOMI-SAMA IS STILL IS AVAILABLE!" and so they started to scream and jump like idiots.

"Hey, stop jumping I might fall because of yo-"

And just before I could finish my sentence they did exactly what I didn't wanted to happen. They jumped too close of me and made me trip.

I closed my eyes and waited for the fall's impact but then I felt something on my back. It felt like…a hand?

I opened my eyes and met a pair of blue eyes. Then I took a better look and it was…Ikuto.

Ikuto just saved me from the fall?

"Ikuto?" I murmured.

**R&R?:3 please:3**

…**IF NOT THE KITTY DIES! MUAHAHAHA!**


End file.
